1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to apparatus and systems for handling and storing cylindrical tanks, and specifically to the handling and storage of scuba tanks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Those in the art of making, using or selling scuba tanks (self-contained underwater breathing apparatus) realize that the tank of high pressure air, typically having a pressure in acess of 2250 PSI when full of compressed air, is not only awkward to carry, but can be extremely dangerous if for some reason it is dropped or jarred with too great a force. For example, if left to roll around on the deck of a diving boat, they can roll together, or against a bulkhead and literally explode, causing damage to property and loss of life. Scuba divers have typically used a rubber boot at the lower end of the tank to allow the tank to stand on end, and in addition, have used straps, rope or the like to tie down the tanks in rough water. To the best of the inventor's knowledge, however, those in the art have not heretofore had access to an apparatus which allows an easy hand transportation of the tank, a means for connecting two or more tanks together, and a means for safely storing the tanks when not in use.